elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Erol 2009
So you want to know what Erol did in 2009? Here goes... Legend: *✘'L '- Language *✘'V - '''Violence *✘'S '- Sex *✘'TORT''' - Torture January: Killing Remy, Isle Des Emeraudes *1st // ✘'L' // "You're just jealous because I got there first." ** "Oh, I'm SORRY. Was that still a secret~?" --Erol ** "Just when I thought you couldn't be more of a jackass." --Belle ** "That's horrible! Wait, I lied. It's still fucking hilarious." --Karis ** "I want a ticket t'the fight where he rips y'apart. Again." --Torn *7th // Akagi // Carnival ** Erol didn't have resources to spare so he went to salvage what he considered to be his. *7th // Even, Remy // ✘'V/Death ' ** "I get locked up again by another passenger and I won't make it quick, even if Batou himself is on my heels. Your fault or not, I'm coming after YOU, bartender-boy." *10th // Ace ** "Whatever you're doing, I want my girl left out of it. Christine... She's mine, and Mar and the Precursors combined help anyone who messes with her." *11th // Tachikoma, Celeste // Oceanview Casino ** Damn, this thing could give him trouble. More than Batou, even, if it was as smart as it sounded. *16th // Capris // ✘'V' *19th // Celeste // Deck 13 ** "Turns out Dexter fancies himself a killer of killers." *27th // Even, Kage, Chase, Dexter // Camp Carnival // ✘'TORT' *27th // Chase // Outside Camp Carnival ** "Nothing permanent, no cutting, don't break anythin' or cripple him'n he's yours for pulling such '''shit' while we were in th'middle of a fuckin' combat zone includin' that dumb-as-fuck stunt on the Carousel."'' --Kage Island Event * 31st // Sheik, Tachikoma // Isle des Emeraudes ** Erol reached to pull that scarf down. What's he hiding under there? February: Xamira *1st // Link, Jak // Isle des Emeraudes ✘'V' **''The Dark Eco will take Erol down, but if Jak mis-times a move or gets too overwhelmed, he may end up hurting the kid instead.'' **''Link's been sliced and stabbed before, but this time its deep, jagged, a direct hit, unhindered by clothing.'' *3rd // Karis // Exile Island ** "Shark hunting? Might be entertaining." - Karis *3rd // Christine // Isle des Emeraudes **''Although Christine knew she was lucky to have Erol's favour at all, she needed to receive his love, if only for a a short time, even if it was fake.'' * 8th // Celeste ✘'S' (misogyny) **''Celeste doesn't have any kind of addictions Erol does, but there's a few things she adores. Beating people at their own game is one of them.'' * 16th // Batou, Motoko Kusanagi ✘'V' ** Kusanagi's hand shot out and locked around Erol's wrist, and suddenly he wasn't moving in the same direction he had been. Xamira *17th // Even, Kage, Lily's body ✘'V' *22nd // Christine, Xamira ✘'V/Death' *22nd // Xamira, Torn *22nd // Torn ✘'V/Death' *28th // Kage Demotion Plot *28th // Torn, Capris ✘'V/TORT' * 28th // Christine March: Domestic Violence, Handcuff Event 4th Wall Event *8th // 4th Wall Nonsense **2 // Fun with Erol's future/AU daughter Caroline, and the Phantom of the Opera Domestic Violence Plot *11th // Erol finds out about the love potion... the results aren't pretty. ✘'V' (misogyny) **2 // Christine attempts to apologize; news spreads across the boat; Erol is a dick *15th // Kusanagi and Batou discuss current events *16th // Erol taunts Verg about his lack of knowledge regarding humans *17th // Torn and Erol go drinking on St. Patrick's day (hey, all the round-ears are doing it) *21st // Celeste and Erol get reacquainted ✘'V' Handcuff Event *24th // Chained to Major Kusanagi **2 // Making trouble with Jak. **3 // Kusanagi is not Erol's babysitter *25th // Welcome back, Even **2 // A nudge from Torn. (No really, Kusanagi is not Erol's babysitter.) *28th // Remy has now had sex with Erol by proxy *29th // Story time with Christine *30th // Erol taunts Ed into a fight. Ed loses. ✘'V' *31st // Erol drags Akagi to learn Common from B's machine April: Pirate Event II, Buddy Time Pirate Event II: ReDeads *4th // Guns are the best thing ever... **2 // Until they jam. Kusanagi/Batou/Erol plot. *5th // You'll have to speak to my commanding officer *6th // Close quarters with Torn *17th // Double Date - Erol, Christine, Ace & Russell (unfinished) *24th // Bored and high-maintenance **2 // Buddy Time with Guy **3 // Buddy Time fallout (beating up Chase - unfinished) *29th // Ace crosses the line May: Mutiny *8th // KG Discipline *11th // Christine checks up on her boyfriend *24th // Calling out Ace on breaking the deal. **2 // I miss zoomers baaaw **3 // Erol & Akagi trick Eon into jumping off the boat *25th // Torn's missing (duck & cover) *26th // Taunting Eon **2 // Celebrating Torn's disappearance *27th // Heating up with Greed *29th // Christine breaks her ankle **2 // What do you mean Zeke got there first B| Mutiny Event *1 // One-track mind *2 // Red herrings / Mr. Erol, who am I? *3 // Torture is okay - if ''it's not on someone Erol likes. ✘'TORT''' (crew) *4 // Petty vandalism. *5 // Conversation with a fish. June: Epic Punishment *1st // Sharing intel *2nd // Messing with the newbies (Renna) *5th // Fight with Jak. Jak wins. ✘'V' *8th // Punishment for fighting with Jak *10th // Harassing Richezza *15th // Stalking Zelda *19th // Fight with Kage; First Mate wants the balisong *22nd // Looking after Akagi *23rd // More stalking Zelda *29th // Lily you will not be defeated by a doorknob. B| July: Baby Event, Praxis Arrives *2nd // Wade 'kidnapped' Lily? Break him, girl. **2 // Teaching Lily kill points *3rd // PRAXIS ARRIVES *4th // Hey, more newbies! Messing with Mikaela this time **2 // Y'all are quiet. Threads with Greed, Zelda, Remy, Christine and Mikaela. *5th // Talk of soldiers with Zelda. **2 // At this point Kusanagi decides to warn Zelda about Erol. * 7th // Meeting Frenzy *9th // Oh my god another Zelda thread *13th // This is where Praxis beats up Erol (only the lead-up is logged, violence left to imagination) *14th // Discussing Akagi's injuries, whether he should kill himself or risk AMU *15th // Meeting Ocelot *16th // Who the hell is Sheik * Baby Event *17th // Babies what *19th // Herz warns Shilo (Christine's event partner) about Erol. Erol is not amused. **2 // Erol visits Christine, who gets an eyeful of the Baron's punishment. **3 // Erol tracks down Herz ✘'V' **4 // Kusanagi locates Erol's victim & calls him out on it Erol's New Orders *22nd // For the record, Erol gets off without a punishment. He's learned to manipulate the system pretty damn well. **2 // But, that won't save him from Praxis. ;A; *23rd // Jak comes for Erol, who won't fight back. Link saves the day! ✘'V' **2 // Oh dear was that broadcast to the entire ship? **3 // The Baron's PR. *25th // Christine tracks Erol down after his rather public mauling. **2 // Erol learns about Jak & Zelda. Uh-oh. *26th // Frenzy inserts a program into Erol's comm that will enable him to make unhackable entries. This can't end well. **2 // Link looks after Erol. A discussion about ethics. *27th // Hello Sora you sound young and impressionable. **2 // Things go downhill with Zelda. Erol starts to show his teeth. **3 // Erol does not like being sedated, Link. Gdmit. More ethics. (Accidental post) August: Shayn & Asad *2nd // O HAY IS THAT SHEIK Shayn & Asad Event, aka Amateur Hour *11th // Cussing out civilians for not acting like trained soldiers. Notable threads with Remy, Kate and Lily. **2 // Erol does seem to suspect Shayn. **3 // Chiming in on Kage's side with Lily. *12th // Erol reads ahead from the Major's lesson plan. *13th // Hey Zelda, heard you died... this yours? *15th // Engaged?? *23rd // Reading Sheik the riot act for letting Zelda die. *24th // Organizing a counter-assault with Lily **2 // Praise for a fallen scout **3 // Networking Catpaw **4 // Networking Moth **5 // Now it's personal **6 // Hey, another scout **7 // Networking The Arbiter **8 // Networking the cybor- nevermind. **9 // Meeting with Remy *25th // Killing with The Arbiter ✘'V' **2 // On the line for the Baron ✘'V' **3 // Herding cats (Main log) ***3.1 // Wrong time to wave your ego, Midna. ***3.2 // Being Lily's stepfather. ***3.3 // His first duty is to the Baron. Screw you guys. ***3.4 // Screw you too, Remy. *26th // Praise for Lily **2 // Everyone else is out of luck. *29th // Hi Ashelin. September: Age Change Elegante's 1st Year! *9th // Age Change **2 // Mar (baby Jak) & Zelda *14th // Date with Zelda **2 // Razer v2 **3 // Hitting it off ✘'S' *16th // 4th wall day Then Mana went on hiatus for like a month. :/ October: Honeymoon *18th // Frog-time with Kage **2 // Sparring with the Arbiter ✘'V' *19th // Razer makes Erol an offer he can just... ''barely... ''refuse. *20th // On orders from Praxis, Erol fucks with Jak. *25th // Breaking the news on homeworlds. November: CRASH *2nd // RACING RACING RACING *7th // Too much of a good thing *16th // Putting on a show of hating Razer * 22nd // The Arbiter // Deck 11 (2388) *23rd // Christine, Razer // Deck 11 (2388) *24th // Zelda // Deck 11 (2388) *25th // Commentary on Jak's beating at the hands of Batou. *26th // Mizo, Razer // Deck 11 (2388) *27th // Praxis // Deck 11 (2388) *28th // Zelda December: In Progress *1st // Edward Cullen // LOL Herz is a girl. *2nd // Motoko Kusanagi Explains Things. *4th // Free agent. *4th // Razer // Deck 11 (2388) ✘S *7th // Razer, GT Blitz // Deck 11 (2385) *7th // Phoenix // Deck 20 *8th // Bryn // There are prizes for the race? Seriously? *9th // Keira // O hi thar jailbait. *14th // Jak // Erol. Hates. You. So. Much. Category:Characters